Wolf Blood
by Create-Memories
Summary: Jacob and his pack aren't the only wolves out there... and the werewolves are not extinct like the Vultori would like to believe. What would happen if both packs meet?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we going to the neighboring pack?" I asked, "and why aren't we bring the rest of the pack?"

My mother, the mate to the pack leader smiled at me as we drive through the dense forest. "Do you remember Jaxon? The prince of the North pack? You guys played when you were younger."

I sighed remembering a skinny boy chasing me around their big compound, throwing mud pies at me, I remember he made my life horrible while we stayed there and I was 9 and he was 10 almost a full year older than me. Now I was 18.

"Oh good well... You always knew because you were the "princess" so to speak of our pack you would have to marry the "prince." And this prince is Jaxon."

I felt an odd calm that swept over me. Maybe it was because I was trained into knowing that I wouldn't have a choice in this. The high council knows how to place the perfect mates. Or maybe it was the fact that I stopped caring. Plus somewhere in my mind I knew this would happen, why else would they have us meet when we were younger.

I put my head on the window and felt this slight jittery feeling as we got closer to the compound but no matter how much I wanted it to go away and how much I thought of it was pointless it got worst and worst until I could barely contain myself in our small jeep. Once we stopped I jumped out of the car and took a deep breath of the mountain air. I controlled my wolf back even though the weird jittery feeling in my stomach was making me sick. I was nervous.

I looked around and saw everyone watching me. My parents, Jaxson's parents, most of their pack, and the high council all watching me seeing our first reaction in a long time. Then my eyes settled on a guy who wouldn't be less obvious in checking me out.

Before I could think it through I yelled, "jeez Jaxson! You haven't grown up at all!"

Jaxon looked shocked for a moment, then embarrassed, then a wicked smile took over his handsome face. "Ah darling Emily you grown up so much that now I finally believe that you're a girl!"

I bared my teeth at that comment before going towards the high council and bowing at them. "Hello I am-"

"Emily we know! We haven't seen you since you were a child! Look how much you grown! So gorgeous!" The elder one said pinching my cheeks. She moved her lips towards my ear and whispered, "we are so excited for you guys! Jaxson and you make the perfect mates for each other. Never have we been so happy on our choice!" She looked over at Jaxon who still was staring me down and grimaced, "he will grow up sooner or later. I am Margret by the way." She moved away from me. She glared at Jaxson, "Jaxon! Show your mate to her room please! And no funny business, don't scare the poor girl away!"

Jaxson tore his eyes away from my face and for the first time I ever saw him he looked bashful before he nodded and led the way. I followed him into a huge room. It was amazing! But I held in a gasp.

"Do you like the room?" He asked.

"It's great! Thanks!" I smiled and for a second Jaxon blue eyes held mine before he shook himself and bowed.

"Nice to see you again Emily, can't wait to have our many children together!"

My eyes widened at his comment, "what?"

Instead of answering me he winked and shut the door quietly behind him.

The jittery feeling came back as he walked away. I wanted to be with him... I shook myself from that thought. I quickly looked at the room trying to enjoy the wallpaper, which had two wolves sitting on a hill howling together and then the rest of the walls but every minute longer I was away from Jaxon the more anxious I became and it was annoying me because I had no idea what was going on. Of course this being my first time I got lost trying to find the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_The jittery feeling came back as he walked away. I wanted to be with him...__I shook myself from that thought. I quickly looked at the room trying to enjoy the wallpaper, which had two wolves sitting on a hill howling together and then the rest of the walls but every minute longer I was away from Jaxon the more anxious I became and it was annoying me because I had no idea what was going on. Of course this being my first time I got lost trying to find the dining hall. _

"Ugg what is happening?" I mummbled as I wiped away sweat that was beading up on my hairline. My breathing quickened as Jaxon's name popped into my head. I growled at myself before opening my door and stepping out trying to go the direction Jaxon went.

I was walking aimlessly in the huge home, a castle, of the Winthrop pack. I turned another corner and hit a dead end. Again. I sighed and looked around hoping no one was around so I didn't look like a fool and pointed my nose to the air and took a deep sniff.  
>I smiled when I recognized the sweet smell of Jaxon, it was like a perfect blend of pine trees and the freshness of the sky after it rains. My smile quickly dropped after realizing my crazy thoughts. I rrneeded to talk to my parents about my weird feelings I was getting about Jaxon, but I continued walking through the castle halls fallowing his amazing scent.<br>I pointed my nose forward when I hear voices coming from behind the huge door. My heart began to beat faster as Jaxon's scent thickened around the door, indicating how recent it was. I rushed towards the doors and pushed them open, I searched from Jaxon and sighed once I saw him. He seemed to me as well for his eyes shot in my direction once I opened the doors and gave me a soft smile. I gave him a smile back before looking for my parents, I needed to talk to them but it seemed Jaxon had other plans.  
>"Hey Em missing me already?" He said cockily, I was going to make a snide comment back when a part of his voice stopped me. It sounded like there was something else he wanted to say.<br>I looked up at his georgous blue eyes waiting for him to continue. "So I am gonna take that as a yes?" His voice suppressed the hope but his eyes gave it away.

I gave him a smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. This suprised us both but my wolf purred happily inside as Jaxon moved his arms around my waist. CRAP! I rememebered the audience that was building around us. I shot away from him with fear in my eyes. What was going on with me! Why was my wolf wanting to scent him! Why did the jittery feeling subside after touching Jaxon! Why did I feeling so much more clamer than I should be when touching him!

"Emily?" Jaxon whispered noticing my fear.

I looked at his eyes and then at everyone around us. "I-I-I" I stumbled over my words, not even knowing what to say before the water works started. No one seen me cry since I was young and now a simple hug was going to cause a whole cry fest infront of people I grew up with and strangers. I did the only thing I knew to do.

I ran.

I pushed through the doors to the outside hearing Jaxon's pleas for me to stop. Hearing my parents calling my name. Hearing the mumbles of strangers. I ran towards the thick woods and once out of sight I phased.

I was what they call a true wolf. No one knew this of course, besides my parents. They were the ones to tell me I was one of the few of our kind to be able to shift whenever I wanted. Everyone else waited to the full moon and weren't able to commincate and work as one with their wolf. My parents thought it was a sign that I was going to be a Alpha one day and lead Jaxon's pack and mine together as one. One of the reasons why they wanted us to marry. Being a true wolf I could help any other werewolf become one with his wolf. But this could only happen if I was an Alpha. Of course werewolves had hightened senses but true wolves even more so, we were stronger, more agile, had better hearing, smell better, etc.

After letting my frustrations out on a couple unlucky squirrels I decided to go back to the castle. Before stepping out of the tree line I phased.

I groaned when I saw my shredding clothing. I went to grab them and and did the best I could to hide them.

"Emily please come back! It's dark and its not safe for you out in the woods by yourself." Jaxon called out.

I sighed and glanced at my naked body. I stepped behind a tree wide enough to cover me.

"Jaxon! Come here!" I whispered/shouted. I heard russling.

"Emily where are you!" He called again.

I peaked from behind the tree to see his tall figure. His face full of worry lines, well this was going to be awkward.

"Uh hey Jaxon." I said to him.

His blue eyes met mine and a huge smile washed over his face and he took a step closer to me. My eyes widened and I quicky moved my hand to stop him, and hoped that a boob wouldn't slide out with my motion.

He stopped and looked at me confused. "Um... Well... I am naked..." My face turned beat red.

His face turned red but a slow smile spread. "Oh you brought me to the woods for-"

"NO!" I interuped him. "No! I was taking a walk when I fell into some water and my cloths got soaked and so I took the off to let them dry and I forgot where I put them." I babbled out my pathetic lie.

His brow shot up. "So your saying that you left your cloths somewhere and went walking around the woods and forgot where you put them?"

"Yes?," I squeeked.

"Em I don't believe you, even you can't be that careless, but I will let it go this time. Come on let's go everyone is sleeping by now, your parents convinced everyone that you would be fine out there and that you love camping out in the woods to let of steam. But I didn't believe them."

I let out a giggle as be turned to leave, "still naked Jax."

"Oh right! Sorry! Here, this should be long enough to cover you up." In one swift move be took of his shirt and handed it to me, trying to ignore his defined muscles.

I put it on and sighed when I noticed that it bearly covered my butt. I stepped around the tree and looked at Jaxson's face. He was looking at my legs and fallowed them up to the helm of his shirt and paused there for a moment before stopping at my chest.

I growled, "Jax you pervert lets go!" His eyes shot up and gave me an apologetic look while blushing, an unlikely thing coming from him.

He nodded and we began walking back toward the castle and to my room. Every few moments Jaxon's arm would brush against mine sending calm shivers down my spine.

Yup, I needed to talk to my parents about this


End file.
